Battle for Victory/Episode 2
Treasure Hunt Disaster is the second episode of Battle for Victory. Summary After Glorysia's Team (Team Go-Gleamers) has lost in the first Episode, the contestants has come to the Treasure Hunt. Transcript scene starts where Glorysia Melody and Josie looking at four is doing. Glorysia Melody: Well, I think he is making the treasure hunt. Intro Four: Welcome again, to Battle for Victory! X: NO VIOLENCE! Four: Okay. Time for the elimination for the team that lost last episode. Dratini blasts Four in the face with Flamethrower. Elizabeth: Dratini! Four: Ahem. Team Go-Gleamers, please come to the Elimination Area. Lickypop shoves sugar in Four's face, giving him a huge blood sugar crash. Elizabeth: What was that for?! Why do you keep attacking Four? Four: Ahem. I have the votes here. Here’s the deal, you will get a piece of cake if you’re safe. If you don’t get one, say goodbye. Shorbet sees all the food and swallows it all in one gulp. Four: Stop that, Shorbet! Shorbet freezes him solid with Ice Beam. Elizabeth: My Pokémon seem to love attacking you. Four then hits a button that drains the Pokémon of their abilities. Dratini: (Bleep) you! Four then pulls Dratini into his head. Shorbet: I'm hungry! Do you have a chocolate fountain for me to drink out of? Four: No. Manaphy: Do you have a lifetime supply of Poké Puffs? Four: No. Stop asking. Castform: What does ask mean? Rotom: Shut up. Elizabeth: Don't push it. at Stake starts Kids: Da, da, da, da, da, da, Cake, Cake, Cake Cake, Cake, Cake . . . at Stake! Go-Gleamers at the Elimination Area Four: Step forward, please. Seribbon: Glory, are you sure he is giving a cake for us? Glorysia: Calm down Seribbon, he will give a cake for us. Four: Time for the elimination area! Team Go-Gleamers, you should be eliminated if you have many votes! Skylinda: Cake at Stake at Elimination Area? How did we lose? Jirachi: We forgot Yumee... Four: Glorysia is safe for 24 votes! Glorysia a slice of cake Glorysia: Thanks! Four: Jirachi has 44 votes. Jirachi a slice of cake Jirachi: Cool! Four: Skylinda, you're close to Elimination by 65 votes. Skylinda a Slice of Cake Skylinda: A Strawberry cake! Thanks Four! Four: Yumee, Seribbon, you two have many votes! Seribbon: Yumee, can I lose at it? I got eliminated? Four: Seribbon had 75 votes and Yumee has 125 votes! Seribbon a slice of Cake Yumee: HOW DID I ELIMINATED!? WHY I ELIMINATED!? Jirachi: You got eliminated because you got lost at Hill Climb! Yumee: OKAY THEN, I GOT A PROBLEM AND I DID TO- *screams* Four suddenly sucks Yumee inside him. Glorysia: Four, how did you eliminate her? X: Yumee is at the EXIT, a schoolhouse. Rotom: School?! Shorbet: Four, Four! Excuse me, Four! Four: Yes, Shorbet? Shorbet: I have to go! Four: Why? Shorbet did not want to publicly say why she had to leave. Category:Battle for Victory Category:Pokémon Storybook Series